Quand le chirurgien rencontre la harpie
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Quand la solitude devient pesante et les journées longues et ennuyantes, pourquoi ne pas céder à la tentation qui se promène juste sous nos yeux ? C'est la question qu'ils se sont posés et qui les menèrent à un résultat, pour le moins intéressant…


**Bonjour, me revoici avec un petit OS sur, bien sûr, Law mais, cette fois, accompagné de Monet. J'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait très peu, voir pas, en français alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Voila le résultat.**

* * *

Punk Hazard. Une petite île brusquement devenue hivernale après un accident chimique. Très peu peuplée, pour ne pas dire inhabitée désormais. Quasiment indétectable. En bref, une île parfaite pour mener tous types d'expérience sans que personne ne vienne vous importuner.

C'était sur cette île en question notre cher capitaine des Heart pirates s'était isolé une fois son titre de schichibukai obtenu. Pourquoi ? Mais tout bonnement pour comploter tranquillement et déséquilibrer l'organisation de ce monde. Et oui ! Trafalgar Law n'était pas seulement un pirate cruel et à la sale réputation. C'était aussi une personne posée et réfléchie, agissant toujours méthodiquement et avec assurance.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment, pour ne pas dire quelques mois, que le capitaine avait élu résidence sur cette île. Comme cela est dit plus haut, il n'y a quasiment personne. Pourtant, comme nous le savons tous, il y a des besoins qu'un homme est dans l'obligation d'assouvir. Certes, Law ne manquait ni de boisson ni de faim. Cependant, une autre faim le tiraillait. Une faim beaucoup moins facile à assouvir étant donné le nombre restreint de femmes en ces lieux. Enfin, presque inexistant si l'on prenait en compte les goûts de notre capitaine de North Blue.

Bah oui, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Law n'est pas un saint et il n'a jamais fait vœu d'abstinence ! Bref, après tout ce temps passé « seul », la compagnie de la gente féminine commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Il commençait même à avoir des idées, à son avis, étranges et déplacées

Vous n'êtes pas censés l'ignorer, si c'est le cas, je vous l'apprends, mais la seule femme « potable » présente à Punk Hazard se trouve être Monet, la secrétaire de Caesar. Je dis potable, non pas parce qu'elle se trouve être laide, non ! Mais tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit totalement humaine, avec ses ailes et ses serfs acérés. Sans oublier son logia. De plus, vous devez vous souvenir que, entre elle et Law, il subsiste quelques…différents… si je puis dire.

Alors, imaginez quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, au beau milieu d'une après-midi, plongé dans un de ses innombrables livres de médecine, son regard fut inexorablement attiré par le décolleté de cette harpie. Il eut bien du mal à détacher ses yeux de cette peau blanche découverte. Il était à peu près certain que son regard appuyé à ce niveau de son anatomie n'avait pas échappé à Monet. C'est pour cette raison qu'il la soupçonna de volontairement lui tourner autour, s'amusant de le voir user de toute la concentration et la retenue possible pour ne pas commettre de gestes déplacé.

Cependant, les explications médicales inscrites sur les pages blanches défilant devant ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus illisibles et incompréhensibles aux yeux de notre chirurgien de la mort. Si cette harpie aux cheveux verts voulait bien cesser de l'interrompre, ou plutôt de le pousser dans ses retranchement, peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter de réfléchir. Mais non, Monet semblait être d'humeur joueuse et avait apparemment une tout autre idée en tête.

Bien sûr, les regards intéressés de Law à l'égard de sa personne n'avaient pas échappé à Monet. Elle s'en sentait flattée et intéressée. Il fallait avouer que, elle aussi, commençait à se languir de la gente masculine. Il fallait, encore une fois, bien avouer que les beaux hommes ne courraient par franchement les rues à Punk Hazard et, malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui portait, Caesar était loin de posséder ce que l'on pourrait appeler un sex-appeal hors du commun !

Par contre, elle ne pouvait nier que Law était un homme attirant, avec son corps élancé et athlétique, ses cheveux de jais qui semblaient d'une incroyable douceur, ce joli minou et, surtout, ses deux billes d'acier qui lui servaient d'yeux. De plus, il se dégageait de lui une aura dangereuse et mystérieuse et pourtant tellement fascinante et excitante. Monet savait qu'elle prendrait grand plaisir à faire tomber ce masque d'indifférence et de fermeté de Law et donnerait cher pour voir ce visage se tordre de plaisir sous elle. Cela lui donnait envie de jouer avec le chirurgien. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci semblait à bout de nerf. Allait-il craquer ?

Law en avait plus que marre que cette femme jouât avec lui et ses nerfs. De toute manière, il n'était pas dans ses attentions de lui céder. Enfin, pas dans ses conditions… Il devait pourtant bien admettre que cette femme n'était pas dénuée de tous charmes. Elle possédait un corps fin et long, agrémenté de formes généreuses et rebondies qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, de longs cheveux verts qui ondulaient jusqu'à lui chatouiller les reins, ce visage aux traits fins et féminins et des yeux perçants d'une belle couleur ambrée. Law avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle posséder un fort caractère, obéissante à son maitre mais pouvant se montrer très peu coopérative, comme en ce moment. Il avait aussi pu deviner que c'était une femme intelligente et calculatrice, sans oublier son ironie ? Hypocrisie ? qui était un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il ne nierait pas que, en ce moment, il donnerait beaucoup pour disposer de ce joli corps non exploité au maximum de ses capacités et adorerait dompter cette harpie. N'empêche qu'il ne céderait pas le premier !

Nos deux protagonistes passèrent donc leur après-midi à se tenter mutuellement, Monet mettant bien en évidence ses attributs juste sous le nez de Law et celui-ci lui rendant l'appareil par de très légers effleurements et des sourires charmeurs. Sans même sans rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous deux fait prendre au piège de ce jeu dangereux. Ils ne savaient plus où était la limite à ne pas franchir et semblaient avoir momentanément oublié que, en temps normal, ils ne s'appréciaient que très peu, se contentant de se supporter.

Le soir arriva vite, pour une fois. Law, décidant de pousser le vice encore un peu plus loin alla, allant même jusqu'à faire quelque chose qu'il ne se saurait absolument jamais imaginé un jour faire.

Monet était assise à sa place habituelle, dans la pièce commune, appliquée à rédiger je-ne-sais-quoi. Ces lunettes lui donnaient un air de secrétaire qui fit naitre un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres du chirurgien. Il s'approcha d'elle le plus discrètement possible. Une fois derrière elle, il disposa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire possible. Se penchant à son oreille, faisant volontairement preuve d'une lenteur extrême, il lui murmura de sa voix basse terriblement sexy :

« Ma chère Monet, il se fait tard, tu devrais prendre le temps de reposer. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner, rien que toi et moi…

D'abord surprise, la harpie ne répondit rien. Puis reprenant contenance, elle laissa sa plume et retira ses lunettes précautionneusement avant de se retourner pour faire face au capitaine, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres :

_Un rendez-vous galant ? Voyez-vous cela… Cependant, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de me détendre et de prendre…un peu de bon temps, susurra-t-elle. »

Le sourire de Law ne fit que s'agrandir face à cette réponse espérée, signifiant que Monet acceptait de rentrer dans son jeu et ce en toute connaissance de causes. Bien, que les festivités commencent !

Je ne pense pas que Law fût connu pour être un homme galant. Pourtant, quand il avait décidé d'inviter Monet, il s'était promis de jouer bon nombre de ces clichés romantiques dégoulinants pour lesquels il nourrissait une profonde aversion. De ce fait, il avait commencé par faire le ménage dans sa propre chambre, cachant soigneusement toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées au court de ces derniers mois, sait-on jamais, ainsi que tout ce qui concernait son équipage et ses plans futurs. Cependant, bien que posé dans un coin, son précieux nodachi restait à portée de main, au cas où…

Il avait dressé une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, un chandelier trônant sur cette dernière. Les couverts pour deux avaient eux-aussi pris place sur la table. Bon, la vaisselle, et ben, c'était celle qu'il avait trouvé sur place ! Que voulez-vous, on fait avec les moyens du bord.

Il avait disposé quelques pétales de rose rouges sur la nappe et un peu partout dans la pièce, ainsi que deux roses parfaitement écloses dans un vase prenant place aux côtés du chandelier et dont il s'échappait une agréable fragrance entêtante et hypnotisant.

La pièce était peu illuminée au naturel. En même temps, ce n'était pas pour les heures d'ensoleillement quotidien qu'il y avait sur cette île… Il avait donc décidé, pour pousser le jeu au maximum, de disposer des dizaines de petites bougies.

La pièce ainsi « réaménagée » avait vraiment une toute autre allure. Il y régnait désormais une ambiance romantique affreuse. Ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner notre chirurgien. Mais bon, le jeu en valait la chandelle, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Pour une fois, il avait même fait un effort vestimentaire. Pas que son sempiternel sweat jaune ou même son long manteau noir ne lui sciait pas, loin de là ! Ils n'étaient juste pas « adaptés » à la situation. Law avait donc passé un simple jean noir et une chemise blanche impeccable. Il avait même (attention c'est choquant) accepter de retirer son célère bonnet nordique.

Sept n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Son invité ne devrait donc pas tarder à franchir cette porte.

En effet, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Monet frappa deux coups discrets à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. Elle aussi avait apparemment fait un effort vestimentaire. Elle avait délaissé son débardeur « HAPPY » et son bas rayé pour enfiler un fourreau noir des plus élégants qui moulait à merveille les courbes généreuses de son corps. Elle avait dû profiter de l'occasion car ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se permettre pareil accoutrement. Sa féminité et son élégance devait certainement lui manquer.

La première chose qui la frappa une fois qu'elle eut posé un pied dans la pièce fut l'odeur des roses sorties d'elle-ne-savait-où. Cette douce odeur lui chatouilla délicatement les narines et lui fit esquisser un sourire amusé. Ce sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'elle découvrit la table dressée au milieu de la pièce et toutes les petites bougies. Law avait vraiment joué le jeu et cela n'était pas totalement pour lui déplaire. La cerise sur le gâteau était très certainement son hôte lui-même.

C'était en effet la toute première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi vêtu, simplement mais élégamment, et, surtout, départi de son bonnet ! Une image qui resterait gravée dans son esprit pour très, très longtemps ! Elle en était persuadée. D'ailleurs, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu sous ce jour-là le terrible et cruel chirurgien de la mort. Elle se reprit pourtant assez vite, ayant déjà hâte de voir ce que lui réservait encore cette soirée qui, décidemment, s'annonçait des plus intéressante.

Law avait soigneusement observé les réactions de la jeune femme. Il avait apprécié cette fugace surprise qui avait traversé ses yeux perçants, l'amusant terriblement. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait regardé ce sourire s'ancrer sur ses lèvres pleines, il avait senti ses pauvres lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire joueur. Puis, son regard avait coulé sur le corps offert à son regard. Il devait bien admettre que Monet, ainsi vêtue, était terriblement tentante. Ce serait avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'il en ferait son dessert. Cette pensée fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur impatiente et tentée.

Après s'être chacun longuement détaillé sous toutes les coutures, Law, galant comme il était, invita sa partenaire d'un soir à venir prendre place. Monet ne masqua pas son amusement face à ce comportement de gentleman que le capitaine des Heart n'était absolument pas au naturel. Ce fut donc sans qu'aucun de nos deux protagonistes ne se départissent de leur sourire amusé qu'ils prirent place chacun d'un côté de la table immaculée.

Law avait réussi (ne me demandez pas comment) à se procurer une excellente bouteille de vin dont il servit deux verres, lui pour lui et l'autre pour Monet. Ils trinquèrent à cette belle soirée, non sans une pointe de sarcasme. Monet porta délicatement son verre à ses lèvres, un sourire aguicheur ayant fleuri sur son visage tandis que ses yeux brillants étaient fixés à ceux de Law. Ce dernier suivit avec grande attention le moindre de ses gestes, ses yeux acier accrochant les siens ambres à travers son verre levé. Il lui rendit un sourire des plus charmants.

Ils entamèrent la discussion entre deux gorgées. Monet porta son attention sur les deux roses rouges trônant sur la table. Elle ne put résister à la tentation d'en prendre une entre ses plumes, la faisant tournoyer pour l'admirer sous tous les angles. La rose rouge…couleur du sang mais aussi de la passion. Elle se fit la remarque que sa correspondait parfaitement à son hôte de la soirée. Elle en huma le parfum. Certes, il était fort mais pourtant pas désagréable. C'était une fleur ayant du caractère. Elle ne put s'empêcher, une fois encore, de remarquer à quel point Law s'accordait à merveille avec cette plante qui malgré le froid de cette ile avait réussi à pousser et s'imposer, pleine de force et d'assurance.

Law fixait la secrétaire, ses deux billes d'acier ne pouvant se détacher de cette vision. En effet, il n'avait que très rarement eu la chance de voir Monet se débarrasser de son sourire narquois. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle arborait un calme et serein, un fin sourire authentique aux lèvres. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, appréciant la senteur de la plante rouge qui ressortait et s'accordait parfaitement avec le blanc immaculé de ses ailes. Ainsi, elle était d'une beauté naturelle qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Monet finit par sortir de sa contemplation, repoussant l'une de ses mèches vertes derrière son oreille tout en reposant la rose. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de s'attaquer à l'apéritif.

La soirée se déroula sans accro remarquable, les plats défilants au fur et à mesure que les autres étaient finis (encore une fois, ça reste un mystère) dans une ambiance qui se faisaient de plus en plus intime.

Arrivés au dessert, Law et Monet s'étaient inexorablement penchés l'un vers l'autre, leur visage désormais à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Law brillaient d'une impatience difficilement contenue et d'une vive excitation. Ceux de Monet n'étaient qu'un reflet, un écho, des siens. Ils se parlaient d'un ton bas et envoûtant, désirant chacun pousser l'autre dans ces derniers retranchements. Malgré l'innocence de leur propos, les sous-entendus obscènes qui s'y glissaient étaient plus que perceptibles.

Monet, pour faire définitivement craqué Law, décida de jouer ses dernières cartes. Bien sûr, le dessert qui se présenta à eux n'était autre qu'une coupe glacée chocolat généreusement accompagnée de chantilly. Une seule coupe pour eux deux…surprenant...

Monet, dans un élan de sensualité, trempa son doigt dans la chantilly avant de le porter à ses lèvres et elle lécha consciencieusement, son regard brûlant plongé dans celui de son hôte. Un sourire extrêmement aguicheur étirant ses lèvres.

Law regarda avec attention, se délectant de cette comédie pour le séduire qui faisait, à n'en pas douter, effet au vu de la chaleur se répandant dans son corps, courant dans ses veines et gagnant en puissance au niveau de ses reins. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraitre de son excitation et se contenta de se saisir d'une cuillère pour entamer sa propre dégustation.

Law avait beau cacher ses réactions sous un masque charmant et séducteur, Monet n'était pas dupe. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ses charmes et savait que ces derniers ne laissaient pas le beau chirurgien indifférent. D'ailleurs, lui aussi semblait s'amuser. En effet, il lécha avec application sa cuillère, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Monet tenta de réprimer un frisson, chose qu'elle ne réussit qu'à moitié au vu du sourire moqueur s'élargissant de Law.

Quelque peu agacée de laisser paraitre en première les réactions dont son partenaire était à l'origine, la harpie décida de pimenter encore un peu plus le jeu, si cela fut possible. Très lentement, il fit glisser l'une de ses longues jambes fuselée contre celles de Law. D'abord, elle ne fit que l'effleurer. Elle put apprécier le moment de doute et de surprise qui passa sur le visage du beau brun aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle continua son petit manège pendant quelques minutes, continuant innocemment de savourer le dessert.

Puis, elle fit glisser l'une de ses serres le long du jeans, faisant frissonner Law. Sa jambe glissa entre les jambes jusqu'alors serrées du chirurgien. La harpie s'amusa à faire remonter et redescendre ses serres entre ses jambes, remontant chaque fois plus haut, jusqu'à ce que sa jambe vienne se nicher entre les cuisses du capitaine, qui semblait quelque peu perturbé par cette intrusion.

Rêvait-il ou bien Monet lui faisait-elle vraiment ouvertement du pied ?! Pas que cela lui déplaise, loin de là ! Mais Law ne s'attendait guère à une telle initiative venant de la part de la secrétaire de Caesar. Il était certes vrai que, depuis le début de ce diner, ils passaient leur temps à s'allumer outrageusement mais il était persuadé que serait lui qui franchirait la barrière physique les séparant le premier. Après tout, c'était quand même l'investigateur de cette soirée. C'était donc normalement à lui de mener la danse et non de la subir.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une pression inattendue au niveau de son entrejambe. Il retint difficilement une exclamation de surprise mais ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Ce n'est qu'à ce contact qu'il prit réellement conscience de son état. Leur petit jeu l'avait déjà diablement excité et, cette caresse démoniaque venant s'ajouter, il se sentait désagréablement à l'étroit dans son jean noir. Il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Monet se délectait de l'expression de son hôte. Elle aimait voir cette surprise sur son visage mais, plus encore, elle adorait le voir frissonner tandis qu'elle taquinait plus ou moins légèrement la bosse déformant le jean de son partenaire. Un sourire victorieux et espiègle apparu sur son visage. Sourire qui ne fit que s'agrandir quand elle vit les yeux de Law se mettre à briller intensément. Nul doute que leur jeu était fini…

En effet, Law se leva avec plus ou moins de délicatesse et se posta devant elle, saisissant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Sans qu'il n'attende la moindre autorisation de sa part, le brun s'empara de ses lèvres.

Monet fut d'abord surprise par la brutalité de l'échange mais ne se laissa pas impressionner bien longtemps. Elle passa ses ailes autour du cou du jeune homme, mélangeant ses plumes blanches aux cheveux ailes de corbeau. Elle en apprécia la douceur. Elle attira plus près d'elle le chirurgien, intensifiant par la même occasion leur baiser. Elle sentit sa langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure, lui quémandant le droit d'entrer, ce qu'elle ne lui refusa pas.

Law appréciait la douceur des lèvres pleines de la jeune femme. De même, il appréciait la chaleur et le touché des ailes repliaient autour de lui, le caressant. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un cocon. Le capitaine continua de s'acharner sur la lèvre de Monet jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soupirât et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Le chirurgien n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de partir à la découverte de cette bouche. Il en fouilla le moindre recoin avant de partir à la recherche de sa jumelle pour s'amuser avec. Quand enfin il trouva sa congénère, les deux muscles roses entamèrent un ballet endiablés, se battant pour la dominance, s'emmêlant, se lâchant pour mieux s'enrouler de nouveau.

De sa main libre, Law partit cette fois à la conquête de ce corps qui s'exhiber devant lui avec malice depuis trop longtemps. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'effleurant doucement, la faisant frissonner. Cette main, une fois la courbe du dos retracé, alla épouser la forme des reins pour finalement finir sa course sur la hanche accueillante de la jeune femme.

Monet, maintenant complètement dominé par Law, brisa leur baiser, au bout de souffle. Ses yeux étaient enflammés par le désir. Et cette main qui lui caressait la hanche n'arrangeait en rien son état. Elle avait chaud et sentait la chaleur se répandre avec insistance dans ses reins. Elle avait l'impression de se consumer sous le regard appuyé des deux billes d'acier liquéfié du capitaine. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle, le forçant à se pencher, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine.

Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur souffle chaud se mélangeait et venait brûlait leur peau. Leur regard n'était que le reflet de l'autre. Ils étaient emplis de désir. D'un désir charnel qui leur sommait de l'assouvir.

Law laissa sa main qui enserrait encore son menton aller caresser la joue de la harpie, remontant dans ses cheveux verts. Il en saisit une mèche qu'il porta jusqu'à son visage pour sentir l'odeur, en tester la douceur et en apprécier le goût. Cela sans lâcher le regard ambre.

Puis, il laissa retomber la mèche et sa main se mit à redescendre. En chemin, elle s'arrêta sur les lèvres légèrement enflées par leur dernier échange. Il eut envie de les baiser, encore. Ne tentant même pas de résister à ses pulsions, le jeune homme reprit possession des lèvres de la secrétaire.

Sa main continua sa descente, s'égarant dans le cou qu'elle caressa, sentant le sang affluer et courir sous la peau à une vitesse trop élevée pour être normale. Elle descendit plus bas encore, taquinant la clavicule, avant de finir terminer son périple sur l'un de seins de Monet, qui glapit sous ce contact direct et inattendu. Chacun son tour d'être pris de court…

La jeune femme interrompit de nouveau leur baiser. Elle se leva, se dégageant des mains baladeuses de Law. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fut ravie d'être déjà dans la chambre du chirurgien. D'une démarche sensuelle et sûre d'elle, la harpie se dirigea vers le lit faiblement éclairé par les bougies, ondulant des hanches. Elle s'allongea sur la couverture noire, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Tournant de nouveau son attention sur son hôte, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire aguicheur, lui faisant signe de ses plumes de venir la rejoindre sur le lit pour continuer.

Law était amusé par ce « retournement de situation ». Cependant, ça ne le dérangeait guère. Il devait bien avouer que, malgré le fait que ce fût cette femme qui le serrât contre son corps, être penché au-dessus d'elle n'était pas la position la plus confortable ni la plus pratique. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit la secrétaire sur le lit. Bien entendu, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la dominant toujours de sa stature plus imposante.

Après un regard entendu, dissipant tous quiproquo, le chirurgien fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Monet. Il la força à s'allonger complètement. Il laissa ses mains continuer leur exploration. De ce fait, ses mains se retrouvèrent très vite à caresser les seins rebondis mais fermes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres, ce qui ne le fit que sourire davantage.

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent leurs conjointes pour venir s'attaquer à la peau pâle du cou. Ses lèvres s'y ancrèrent, il laissant des marques. Law dévora cette peau, la léchant, la goûtant, la mordant. Puis, il descendit, grignotant la clavicule apparente. Un geste qui parut être apprécié par la jeune femme à l'entente du soupir qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ses mains cessèrent un instant de caresser la poitrine de la harpie pour se faufiler dans son dos, recherchant la fermeture permettant à la robe noire de tenir autour de son corps. Cette dernière ne put se cacher très longtemps et ne résista pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'ouvrir entièrement, permettant ainsi à Law de faire glisser le fourreau jusqu'au sol, en profitant pour effleurer la peau désormais dévoilée.

Il prit un instant de recul pour observer la femme sous lui. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de désir et ses lèvres étaient encore enflées. Ses joues pâles commençaient à se teinter de rouge. Dans son cou, il pouvait déjà distinguer quelques marques de morsure qu'il lui avait faites et qui n'iraient qu'en s'accentuant. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite qu'avant et ses ailes étaient étendues au-dessus de sa tête, créant un subtil mélange de vert et de blanc. Une vue magnifique qui le comblait mais qui n'assouvissait pas encore son désir.

Monet observait l'homme qui la surplombait. Elle attendait qu'il ait fini son examen avec impatience. Oui, avec impatience car elle désirait encore sentir ses mains fraiches parcourir son corps bouillant, glisser sur sa peau, taquiner ses seins. Il finit par sortir de son observation pour, contre toute attente, porter les mains à sa propre poitrine. La harpie se délecta alors de le voir déboutonner avec une lenteur calculée mais néanmoins insupportable sa chemise immaculée, dévoilant un peu plus, à chaque bouton, la peau dorée par le soleil. De plus, elle put apprécier les muscles fins se tendre et se détendre sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements.

La chemise rejoignit le sol, avec sa robe, dans un léger bruit de tissu froissé. Elle admira le torse musclé par des années d'entrainements et de piraterie. Elle prit aussi le temps de poser son regard sur le tatouage tout récent que Law arborait sur la poitrine. Elle avait envie de tendre le bras et d'en redessiner les contours. Elle descendit les yeux, suivant la courbe des abdos avant que son regard ne tombe sur la ceinture de son jean noir qui lui gâchait la vue.

Cependant, il ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer avec netteté la bosse formée à l'entrejambe et qu'elle devinait peu confortable. Alors que Law tendait de nouveau les bras dans sa direction, d'un habile coup de hanche, elle retourna la situation. Elle sourit espièglement au chirurgien qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée de se retrouver en-dessous. Il devrait pourtant faire avec, pour le moment bien sûr.

Elle embrassa sa mâchoire serrée, laissant ses plumes glisser sur sa peau tannée, ce qui eut le don de le détendre. Elle descendit dans son cou, y déposant une multitude de baiser. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver au fameux tatouage qui la tentait tant. Ne résistant pas plus, elle en refit les contours de sa langue rose. Il parait que les tatouages ou piercing sont des zones plus sensibles. Il semblerait bien que cela s'avérerait vrai au vu du frisson qui parcouru Law.

En relevant les yeux vers son visage, elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux, appréciant ainsi au maximum les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il finit par abandonner le tatouage pour se faufiler entre les abdos si bien dessinés.

Enfin, elle arriva au niveau de la ceinture. Sans hésitation aucune, elle défit de ses dents la dernière barrière qui se dressait entre elle et l'objet de ses désirs. Il semblait que notre cher chirurgien de la mort commençait à être sérieusement excité. Son membre était fièrement dressé et gorgé de sang.

Un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres, Monet se pencha sur le sexe de Law et commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur, s'attardant parfois sur le point sensible, le gland. Elle pouvait entendre le corps sous elle grognait de plaisir. Désirant plus. Désirant l'entendre gémir et la supplier, elle prit en bouche la verge gorgée de désir. Elle put distinguer nettement que, à ce geste, le beau brun eut la respiration coupée. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la harpie.

Elle suça avec ardeur et passion le membre de Law, s'amusant à suivre de sa langue les motifs tracés par le réseau de veines sur la longueur. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que le traitement qu'elle prescrivait à son hôte lui plaisait. Elle en eut la confirmation quand elle releva les yeux pour regarder son visage. Ce dernier avait pris une très jolie teinte pourpre, s'approchant de la couleur des roses et quelques gouttes de transpiration perlaient son front. Ses yeux étaient clos tandis que sa bouche était ouverte sur un gémissement de pur plaisir. Plus bas, son torse se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Law était envahi par des vagues successives de plaisir qui l'emmenait très loin. Cependant, alors qu'il sentait sa faim proche, il réussit à reprendre pied dans la réalité et à repousser la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Mais tout bonnement parce qu'il ne s'autoriserait ce plaisir qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait craquer la belle créature qui lui offrait sa compagnie. Il voulait d'abord la faire crier son nom…

Il inversa donc les rôles, reprenant sa place de dominant. Un sourire mauvais fondit son visage. Sans plus cérémonie, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Monet, l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la pièce. Instantanément, il dévora ses seins, en suçant un téton, poussant le vice jusqu'à aller le mordiller. La harpie, surprise par tant de violence et d'empressement, ne put retenir le long gémissement qui monta de sa gorge. Law, ne voulant pas faire de différence, s'occupa de l'autre téton avec l'une de ses mains. Il le saisit entre deux doigts, tirant légèrement dessus, le roulant, faisant gémir la jeune femme.

Se lassant de ce petit jeu, Law laissa ses mains glisser sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa culotte. Il délaissa alors entièrement sa poitrine, ses lèvres retraçant le chemin emprunté par ses mains à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fit glisser sa langue dans son nombril, le mordant légèrement par la même occasion, ce qui fit s'arquer un petit peu Monet.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe, il fit glisser d'une main sûre et assurée la fine dentelle noire le long de ses interminables jambes fuselées. Il lui écarta les jambes avant d'aller nicher ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Le chirurgien n'eut aucune hésitation et se mit à lécher l'intimité de la femme sous lui, qui gémit. Interrompant quelques secondes sa douce torture, il vint s'amuser avec son clitoris. Il la titilla, insérant sa langue en elle tandis que l'une de ses mains venait prendre le relais et taquiner son clito.

Sous cette double caresse, Monet s'arqua plus violemment, ses ailes s'accrochant dans le dos de l'homme qui lui faisait tant de bien. Pour la maintenir en place, facilitant sa tâche, il saisit son bassin de sa main libre et l'enfonça dans le matelas.

La jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus sous ses coups de langue et son doigté. Elle commençait même à se tortiller sous lui. Puis, elle lâcha entre deux soupirs, d'un ton chargé de désir légèrement teinté de supplication :

« Law…

_Oui ? demanda ce dernier, cessant tout mouvement pendant un instant, plongeant ses yeux en fusion dans ceux de Monet.

_S'il te plait…le supplia-t-elle.

_Si tu ne t'exprimes pas plus clairement, je ne pourrais pas te combler puisque je ne saurais pas ce que tu attends. Que veux-tu donc, Monet ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soi-disant innocent, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en appuyant bien sur son prénom.

D'ailleurs, jamais son simple prénom ne lui avait paru aussi érotique. Cet homme risquait vraiment de finir par la rendre folle. Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant prononcer ces mots en plongeant son regard dans le sien tant c'était humiliant pour elle. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle avait voulu jouer et qu'elle s'était finalement retrouvée prise au piège de son propre jeu. Elle avait perdu.

_Prends-moi, finit-elle pourtant par réussi à articuler. »

Le sourire de Law devint encore plus pervers et moqueur si cela fut possible et lui lança un regard victorieux parce que, oui, il avait gagné. Cela rappela fugacement à Monet un autre homme…

Le capitaine des Heart ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et s'enfonça d'un seul coup de hanche brutal dans ses chairs chaudes et accueillantes. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de contentement. Cela faisait tellement de bien, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Le chirurgien lança un dernier regard à la harpie, s'assurant qu'elle était bien sûr parce que, une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Monet hocha la tête, s'abandonnant à lui, lui donnant ainsi le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Law commença des vas-et-viens en elle. D'abord doux, presque tendre, ils devinrent pourtant très vite passionnés et presque bestiales. Pourtant, le plaisir était là, incontestablement.

Monet gémissait sous les coups de butoir de Law. Lui e contentait de laisser échapper des grognements appréciatifs. Leur plainte se répercutait contre les murs de la chambre, emplissant la pièce. La sueur coulait sur leur corps plus étroitement liés que jamais. L'air embaumait le sexe, effaçant quasiment totalement la douce fragrance des roses. Cette odeur leur faisait tourner la tête.

Tout d'un coup, un cri résonna et vint se répercuter aux tympans de Law avec plaisir. Il venait de trouver le point G de la harpie. Cette dernière avait renversée la tête, s'arquant violemment sous la décharge de plaisir qui s'était répandue dans ses veines. Elle en voulait encore alors elle murmura, le souffle haletant : « Encore. Plus vites ! Plus fort ! »

Law ne put cacher son plaisir de la voir ainsi soumise et consentit avec joie à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins, frappant toujours avec plus de force ce point si sensible.

Monet sentait ses reins s'enflammaient sous les coups de Law. C'était si bon ! Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ainsi. Sans même réfléchir, car cela lui était devenu impossible dès lors que Law avait touché son point G, elle se mit à scander son nom.

Le chirurgien sentit un frissonner dévaler sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait réussi. Il avait dompté cette farouche harpie. Cette victoire fit céder ces dernières résistances. Ce qui l'acheva fut la vison que lui offrait à son insu Monet : son visage était rouge écarlate, les yeux fermés sous le coup du plaisir, ma bouche formant un O parfait, ouvert sur ses derniers cris, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos arqué et la poitrine se soulevant de manière frénétique. Il accéléra une dernière fois la vitesse de ses coups de reins, ses mains lâchant ses hanches pour venir caresser une dernière fois ses seins voluptueux.

La chaleur dans ses reins devint insupportable. Monet devenait folle. Finalement, elle atteignit le septième ciel, poussée par les caresses de Law. Elle cria une dernière fois son nom avant de se tendre au maximum pour ensuite s'affaisser, dévaster par son orgasme foudroyant.

Law, sentant les chaires de la jeune femme se serraient autour de lui, ne out se retenir plus longtemps et vint en elle dans un dernier coup de rein, lâchant un grognement de pur plaisir. Il resta encore un peu en elle, enveloppé par sa douce chaleur, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Monet passa ses ailes autour de son corps, mêlant ses serres à ses jambes avant que tous deux ne tombent dans les bras de Morphée, encore sous le choc de l'ultime jouissance qui venait tout juste de les faucher. La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent fut le battement de cœur de l'autre, leur muscle tentant désespérément de reprendre un rythme normal alors qu'il battait la chamade.

Le lendemain, lorsque Law s'éveilla, il était seul dans son lit. A ses côtés reposait une magnifique rose rouge avec un petit bout de papier enroulé autour de sa tige. Il le défit et put y lire, inscrit d'une jolie écriture toute en courbe :

« Mon cher Law,

J'ai passé une magnifique soirée et une encore plus magnifique nuit. Cependant, sache que la prochaine, je ne te laisserai pas ainsi faire et je mènerai la danse.

Monet »

Law sourit. Lui aussi avait passé une excellente nuit avec cette harpie, malgré tout. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de mépriser un peu cette femme qui l'avait fait connaître un tel plaisir il y avait tout juste quelques heures seulement. Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà un coup d'avance et qu'i savait que cette prochaine fois n'aurait jamais lieu.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'accord que je laisse souvent car je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger. Déjà que je me suis pressée pour poster cela aujourd'hui ^^'**

**Laissez quand même une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)**

**A bientôt**


End file.
